Adryan Martell
'... moc sa nenachádza v rukách silných. Môže ju vlastniť ktokoľvek. Len sa ju musíš naučiť nosiť, obrniť sa, a nepočúvať ostatných.' — Adryan Martell Adryan Martell, 'tiež známy ako Biely križiak, je členom rodu Martell, najmladším (štvrtorodeným) synom Orysa a Isabelly Martell, a lordom Duny. Jeho manželkou je Vanna Martell, rodená Hightower, s ktorou má dcéru Elyse. Má aj dvoch bastardov - Quenu a Darya, o ktorých sa dobrovoľne stará. Vzhľad Adryan vyzerá ako bežný Martell; tmavé oči, tmavá hustá hriva, tmavá brada a fúzy. Jeho pokožka má olivový odtieň, vlasy má mierne kudrnaté a nosí ich nakrátko alebo voľne do dĺžky ramien. Ak očakáva boj, vlasy si zopne do copu aby mu nezavadzali a protivník ich nemohol využiť proti nemu. Na tvári má viacero jaziev, z mnohých bojov ktoré za svojho života vyhral či prehral, a rovnako je aj zbrázdená, skúsenosťami či vekom. Zvyčajne nosí bradu a fúzy zároveň, ktoré patrične pridávajú k jeho prirodzenej charizme a mužnosti. Telo Adryana je telo bojovníka; silné, vytrvalé a štíhle. Väčšinou nosí ľahké oblečenie, pretože je zvyknutý na teplé podnebie južného Westerosu (Dorne) a Essosu, a väčšinou aj v týchto teplejších oblastiach prebýva. Nevyhýba sa ani pestrým farbám a elegantným oblekom s bohatým vyzdobením. Povaha ''...Osobne sa počítam za dvadsiatich Nepoškvrnených... — Adryan Martell Život si jednoducho povedané užíva naplno. Rád je sám sebe pánom, zodpovednosť a povinnosti nevyhľadáva. Svoje meno a bohatstvo neplánuje vlastniť nanivoč. Obľubuje luxus no je veľmi dobre zvyknutý aj na ťažké podmienky, ale povedzme že rozhodne ich nepreferuje. Pohodlia sa je však ochotný vzdať kvôli akcii a troche adrenalínu. Niekedy má náladu vysedávať, piť, hodovať či navštevovať bordely, a niekedy ho chytí dobrodružná slina, ktorá ho sprevádza po celý život. Je veľkým cestovateľom, a nikdy nezostáva na jednom mieste dlho, a rozhodne nie ak sa mu tam nepáči. Nemá rád záväzky, rozhodne nie dlhodobé, jeho ciele či nálady sa menia veľmi rýchlo, a to čo si vymyslí v jeden deň na druhý už nemusí chcieť. Preto mu nevyhovuje manželstvo či panstvo nad lénami, také veci ho nudia; skôr ako svoju manželku navštívi ľahké ženy. Pri nich si je aspoň istý ich úprimnosťou. No to považuje za relax, v skutočnosti a vážnosti miluje silné ženy, ktoré by ho snáď dokázali zmlátiť. Aj napriek tomu ako často klame a podvádza nemá rád pretvárku iných ľudí a vždy chce aby k nemu boli ostatní priami. Svojej rodine a krajine je mimoriadne verný, aj napriek zlým vzťahom z jeho otcom, a ak by to bolo skutočne potrebné, bez váhania by svojej krvi pomohol a prípadne by prevzal zodpovednosť. Za rodinu považuje aj svojich priateľov, ktorých by nikdy nezradil. Oddanosť sa mu rovnako hodí voči osobám, ktoré mu prinášajú úžitok a zisk aj napriek tomu že ide o osoby ktoré by neváhal za iných okolností zabiť. Adryan je spravidla náladou i konverzáciou človek odľahčený. Má rád vtipy a sarkastické poznámky. V prípade napätia sa vždy pokúša nastoliť príjemnú atmosféru. Ak je to však potrebné, dokáže svoju komickosť v rýchlosti premeniť na vážnosť. Rozhodne mu nechýba zdravá dávka sebavedomia. Zo svojho dlhého pobytu v Essose si ako milovník slobody priniesol pohŕdanie k otroctvu. Postaviť sa na obranu otrokov mu nerobí problém a urobil by tak kedykoľvek. Napokon prirodzene ako južan obľubuje teplé oblasti, a studeným sa zoširoka vyhýba. Jeho preferovaným podnebím sú trópy Essosu. Schopnosti ... Životopis Skorý život ... Vzťah s Rosyn ... Odchod do vyhnanstva ... Pobyt v slobodných mestách Tyrosh, Lys a Myr ... Pobyt v slobodných mestách Pentos, Braavos a Lorath ... Pobyt v slobodných mestách Norvos, Qohor a Volantis ... Okolo Valýrie a návšteva Otrokárskeho zálivu ... Džungle Sothoryosu a Červená pustatina ... Yi Ti a Tieňozeme ... Letné ostrovy a pirátsky život ... Návrat domov ... Nový život a cesty po Západozemiach ... Pátranie po princeznej Rhea Targaryen utekla, protože Aegon V. Targaryen je um čurák, um zmrd, um kokot. A Adryan ju šel honit. Vojna na Severe ... Vzťahy ... Zaujímavosti ... Citáty ... Odkazy Súvisiace články ... Súvisiace témy Zoznam herných tém na fóre, v ktorých sa Adryan vyskytuje. Celkovo 106 správ. '''Jih - Sluneční Oštěp - Město (6 správ) [23.6.2016] Jih - Cesty - Moře (5 správ) [23.6.2016 - 24.6.2016] Východ - Královo Přístaviště - Ulice (6 správ) [24.6.2016 - 25.6.2016] Východ - Královo Přístaviště - Zlatý ježek (4 správy) [26.6.2016] Východ - Královo Přístaviště - Trůnní sál '(''2 správy) ''[''27.6.2016 - 28.6.2016] 'Východ - Královo Přístaviště - Citadela '(8 správ) [28.6.2016 - 29.6.2016] '''Východ - Cesty - Královská cesta (22 správ) [29.6.2016 - 10.7.2016] Východ - Sídla - Bronzová brána (18 správ) [11.7.2016 - 16.8.2016] Sever - Zimohrad - Nádvoří '(''9 správ) [21.9.2016 - 25.2.2017] 'Sever - Zimohrad - Haly a síně Zimohradu '(13 správ) [18.2.2017 - 3.3.2017] '''Sever - Zimohrad - Hrad (~''13 správ'') [29.11.2017 - v priebehu]Kategorie:Postavy